


17. Parade

by just_plain_fanfics



Series: Pride Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Pride, ashfgkasjdhfk, i didn't edit this at all, pride prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Keith's first time at a Pride Festival!





	17. Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Pride prompts, day 17. 
> 
> Keep in mind I have never been to a pride festival (though i really want to, hopefully I'll be able to go to the one in september!)

"Sit still! You're gonna ruin it!" Lance pokes Keith in the ribs before going back to his task. 

"Aren't you done yet?" Keith yawns, earning another poke from Lance. 

"Almost! We'd be done faster if you'd just stay still, you know." Keith groans, dropping his head back onto the back of the chair. 

The brush Lance is using to paint Keith's face is cool against his skin, and he shivers. Excitement pools in his stomach making it flutter nervously, like butterflies. It's his first pride parade, and Lance has vowed to make it his best. So far, it really has been fun. Keith hadn't done face painting since he was very little, and it was a nice childish feeling. 

"Done! I'm going to do my own now, and then we'll be ready to go!" Lance turns to grab his make up, then pauses. "Actually, I forgot one thing. Put these on."

Lance tosses a bundle of clothes at Keith who catches it easily, and then looks it over warily. 

"What is this?" Lance smiles mysteriously. 

"Just put it on." He makes waving motions with his hands. "Now shoo. I need silence to concentrate on my make up. It's got to be better than Allura's this year."

"I'm sure it will be, babe." Keith doesn't see it as he leaves the room, but his last comment turned Lance a brilliant red. He finds his way into their room, and unravels the bundle Lance threw at him. 

Booty shorts. Red booty shorts, with 'GAY' inscribed on the backside of them. Also, a tank top with the NASA symbol that says 'GAY'. Looks like Lance had a running theme. Grumbling a bit about the length of the shorts, Keith puts on the outfit. It fits him perfectly, and he can't help but giggle. Noticing the knee-high socks strewn out by the edge of the bed, Keith picks them up and puts them on. Their rainbow colours match perfectly with the bracelets he was already wearing. 

"Man, how long does it take you to change?" Lance comes in behind him, slapping Keith's ass as he eyes him up and down. Keith blushes, as Lance's hand had not moved from it's place on Keith's ass.

"Looks good, babe." Keith's ears turn a bit pinker, before he moves to face Lance. Lance looks just as good, with purple booty shorts and a shirt that says 'good-BI!'

"You look nice, too. Won't the flag get hot though?" He's talking about the huge bisexual pride flag Lance is currently using as a cape.

"Meh. It'll be fine." He looks Keith over again, who in turn shifts awkwardly on his feet. "You nervous?"

"Yeah, just a bit." Keith hangs his head. 

"Well, we'll be together the entire time. Nothing to worry about." Lance leans over and presses a kiss to Keith's forehead. 

"Mmm." 

 

They take Lance's car, driving down to the parade grounds and arriving exactly on time. They see other people there, people dresses up like them, people who aren't dressed up at all, and people who have taken dressing up to the next level. 

Lance points out a babadook costume, and Keith loses it. They make sure to get a picture with the mysterious Pride-goer. Keith steers them towards a face painting and cotton candy station, where the two of them buy more cotton candy than anyone every should. 

They drift father away from the crowds to a lone rainbow bouquet of balloons, set up a great distance from all the others. Lance points to it and says it's just like Keith. Keith isn't very amused, telling Lance he looks like the messy rainbow covered trash bin not far from them.

"Keith! Let's take a selfie to send to the others!" Keith nods hesitantly. 

"Sure. Are we going to meet up with them later?" 

"Yep! We'll meet up with them for lunch, but we still have two hours before then!" Lance pulls out his phone, setting it to the front facing camera. "Smile!"

Lance presses the button just as Keith looks away, and he frowns. "Again!"

"If you say so." Just as Lance presses the button, Keith presses a kiss on his cheek. After he pulls away, Keith delights in the pink flush heating Lance's cheeks. 

"Keith!" Lance squeals, lightly touching his cheek. "One more! I can't let you beat me like that!"

"Beat you at what? I thought you would like to be kissed?" Lance makes a frustrated sound, holding his phone up again. 

"Keith!" Lance's sharp outburst catches Keith's attention effectively, and Keith turns to face him. Grabbing the neckline of Keith's tank top, Lance pulls him up to meet him in a kiss. Smirking at the camera, he hits the button, capturing Keith's stunned expression. The both melt into the kiss, and Lance blindly mashes down on the phone in attempt to get a good picture. 

Pulling away, Lance bursts into a fit of giggles. Keith raises his eyebrows, confused. 

"What? 'S something on my face?" Lance laughs harder at that, bending over to catch his breath. 

"As a matter of fact, yeah." Whipping out his phone he pulls up the camera app again. Lance hands the phone to his boyfriend, still chuckling. 

"Lance! You got your lipstick all over me!" Keith isn't actually all that mad, as he still has a cheeky smile on his face. 

"You're the one that messed up my lipstick!" Lance takes the phone back, staring at himself. The purple and pink lipstick from earlier has smudged all over, smeared around the edges of his mouth, and all over Keith's face. "Oh well, it's too late for it now!"

He peppers kisses all over Keith's face, purposely tracking colourful lip prints everywhere. Keith scrunches up his face, bracing himself against the attack. 

"Oh my god, Lance!" He's laughing now, holding up his hands to defend himself. "That's enough! You've covered me enough!"

They take one last selfie, a tribute to the aftermath of their secluded make out session. Lance suggests heading back into the crowd, after making sure Keith is okay with that, and they start back towards the different booths. Sneaking into the closest tent, the two of them find seat at the back. The view is blocked slightly, but Lance and Keith are still able to see the performance going on. A group of people on stage, presumably singing or dancing. Lance takes Keith's hand, and squeezes, content when Keith squeezes back. 

"You doin' okay?" Lance tries to whisper, not wanting to disturb the others around them. "It's not too much, is it?" 

"It's fine. I'm actually having a lot of fun."

Lance looks up at Keith and is surprised to see a slow smile playing on his lips. He finds himself blushing, even though they've been dating for over a year. Somehow, he always manages to fall deeper in love with Keith. They hadn't said it yet, the weight of the three little words weighing heavy on their backs. It's not that they don't mean it, because they really do. They're just awkward. 

Lance wants to say it, though. He means it, he really does. He loves Keith. It's as simple as that really, but the idea of it still terrifies him. He doesn't know what could go wrong, what could happen. But he's willing to take that risk. Rubbing his thumb idly along the back of Keith's hand, Lance peers at him. He looks away quickly, taking a breath.

"I love you." He hears Keith gasp, and braces for the worst. He knows Keith, believes in him, but the fear is still there. 

"Lance, Lance look at me." Lance tilts his head back up to meet Keith's purple-grey eyes.

"I love you too. So, so much." Lance blushes, bright red lighting up his dark cheeks. Keith squeezes Lance's hand once again, and the two of them share a smile. They go back to looking at the performance, only for Keith to sneak another kiss onto Lance's cheek. They're both glad they picked the back row. 

While their friends are very confused as to why Lance and Keith are so giggly later in the afternoon, they're still happy for the two of them. Pidge's robot, Rover, follows all of them around during the afternoon, snapping pictures as they go. Pidge is covered in glitter, a transgender pride flag wrapped around their shoulders. Shiro and Allura are there along with everyone else, Shiro wearing an "ace dad" shirt, and Allura wearing a shirt the same colours as the lesbian flag. Hunk is there too, dressed brightly in pinks, yellows, and blues, as representation of his pansexual pride. Even Coran shows up, more rainbows than anyone could have imagined possible. Lance snickers when he sees his shirt, the one reading "we have a very gay family". 

They soon lose track of time and people start to pack up and go home, leaving one after another. As for Keith's first Pride experience, he'd say it was the best anyone could ask for. After all, he couldn't ask for a boyfriend better than Lance.


End file.
